Solo detente
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Después del Capitulo de Reichenbach fall Watson&Holmes


_El solo esperó… Un largo tiempo, esperó._

_Solo esperando a que Sherlock entrara a su antiguo cuarto, Escuchar su voz nuevamente. Para amarlo de nuevo._

_Solo esperó._

Los meses habían pasado, dormía poco. Y ahora no era por culpa de las escenas violentas de la guerra. No, ahora en realidad, era la cara de Sherlock, en el sueño, cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirándolo.

_– Déjenme pasar, él es mi amigo… Oh dios._

Y lo vio tendido en el suelo.

Aun que una Bicicleta lo impactará dejándolo semi consiente, y mareado, él caminó hacía él. Caminó para encontrarse con él y tomarle de la mano.

Despertó violentamente de su sueño, gritando su nombre al aire. Estaba repleto de sudor frio, por haber sentido aquel sueño tan cercano de nuevo. No podía manejar con eso, le pedía a dios volver a verlo, que todo esto fuera mentira, volver a verlo.

Lloró. Lloró fuerte y con profundo dolor como cuando el primer momento que lo vio… Muerto.

Unos meses después él ya había dejado de esperar volverlo a ver.

Un año transcurrió, y ya no lloraba todas las noches.

Tres años transcurridos, y por fuera, ya lo había superado, había vuelto a salir con mujeres, y se había metido a trabajar en el Hospital, donde trabajaba igualmente Molly. Ellos charlaban de vez en cuando, y una conversación con ella, hizo que su corazón, no lo olvidará aún más.

– ¿Sabe Dr. Watson?...

– ¿Qué Molly? – Estaba disfrutando de un sándwich, era la hora del almuerzo para algunos residentes y doctores.

– El realmente lo quería mucho.

– Lo sé Molly, y yo a él.

– No, Dr. Watson… Sé que lo quería… Pero, él Lo… – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando su almuerzo y después lo miro directamente a los ojos. – él Lo amaba.

– Molly?...

– Él se preocupaba mucho por usted, y se volvía muy triste, cuando usted no lo notaba.

– … – él se quedó mudo, mirando su sándwich a medio comer.

– Él … Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas – Sonrió terminando y se levanto colocándole la mano encima de la mano del doctor. – Y yo sé que, usted también a él.

Él la miró alejarse y solo dejó salir un largo suspiro de resignación, pues era verdad. Él lo amaba.

..

Saliendo a unas cuantas horas de la noche, un coche negro se paró cerca de él, solo rodó los ojos, había dos posibles opciones de personas que pudieran ser.

Mycroft Holmes e Irene Adler. La segunda podría ser, pues no se había presentado ni siquiera un poco, al saber la muerte de Sherlock, Si ella en realidad lo amaba, se hubiera preocupado por él.. No?, pensó.  
>Y bueno, entonces está Mycroft… Lo había estado visitando habitualmente, así que obviamente tendría que ser él.<p>

Llegaron a un edificio, No parecía tétrico, es más, en realidad estaba muy arreglado y elegante, él solo miró hasta la punta de esté, bajó los hombros, frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar dentro de él.

Pisadas, solo era eso lo que se escuchaba, pisadas en silencio, las luces del edificio eran hermosas, y la decoración igual. El camino le guió hasta una sala, había muchas mesas, parecía un restaurante. Era muy hermoso.

– ¿Mycroft?, Bien Estoy aquí, ¿Para que me has llamado? Jajaja No voy a tomar una taza de té, así que solo ve al grano. – Ni un solo sonido, entonces se preocupó. - ¿I-Irene? – Temió preguntar, en realidad no sabría que decirle si la tuviera que ver, en cualquier momento que ella le preguntara sobre Sherlock, él se rompería en mil pedazos. – Bien… ¿Alguien?

– Lo siento… – Se escuchó al fondo. No reconoció muy bien la voz, así que comenzó a acercarse.

– ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es?

– John… – Salió de donde estaba, John se quedó helado. Frente a él tenía a un Sherlock, Tenía el cabello largo, solo un poco más de cómo lo tenía antes, tenía barba y bigote bien cuidados, y su ropa era extremadamente diferente a como era antes. Era un Sherlock Totalmente diferente.

– Sh-Sherlock…

– John… Lo siento muchísimo… – Comenzó a acercarse, pero John retrocedió, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muchísimo, y pensaba que lo que tenía enfrente era solo alucinación de su mente, de su mente anhelante.

– Yo… Tú… Tú estás…

– Vivo.

– No, Tú… yo te vi caer.

– Tú me viste saltar, más no caer. Te tiró la bicicleta.

– ¿Qué? –Recapituló, y en efecto, lo vio saltar, y después del impacto, vio un cuerpo chocar contra el piso.

– John, yo lo siento mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

– 3 años Sherlock, 3 Malditos años pensando que estabas muerto! Y tú solo dices, "Lo siento"!

– …

– Eres… Eres un idiota Sherlock – Comenzó a caminar, muy furioso, tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados.

– John… – Se acerco a él tomándolo de la mano, pero este lo soltó.

– ¡No! – Se alejó – Durante 3 años estuve llorando por ti, esperando, rezando por ti, y ahora.. solo llegas y me dices, "Lo siento" No, No, No… Eras mi mejor amigo!

– No podía decírtelo, él los tenía en la mira… Si no saltaba… ellos… ustedes.

– No me importa Sherlock!, Yo… Yo hubiera muerto por ti!

– No! – él Negó, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojo leve, y pequeñas gotas de lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

– ¿Cómo que no!

– Si tu hubieras muerto, Yo no podría…. No te tendría ahora aquí.

– Sherlock…

– John, yo… – Lo abrazó, como jamás lo había hecho y comenzó a llorar, de desesperación por que el otro lo perdonara – En serio lo siento, en serio…. Yo… Desde hace tres años, he querido decírtelo, Yo.. Te amo John, Oh! John Cuanto te amo.

– Sherlock. –El se quedó pasmado, no sabía que decir, pero solo correspondió el abrazo. Y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. – También te amo, idiota…

– Lo sé. Lo soy… –Se separaron por un segundo, y el pelinegro llevó su diestra al rostro del rubio, estaba húmeda de las lagrimas saladas que había dejado escurrir, y lo besó, con cariño. – No volveré a separarme de ti.

– ¿Y ahora que harás? – Preguntó después de que se separaran del beso.

– No lo sé… Pero tengo el resto de mi tiempo para ti, y descubrir que más hacer…

– La barba no te queda bien. – Rió.

– Cállate. – Este lo miró, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

_ Y así, en esa habitación, comenzaron a hablar, a reír… a Llorar, y a reconciliarse… Después de 3 años. Sherlock y John… Estaban de nuevo juntos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>T_T inakshlasjhgdlaHDÑk! muuuuuuuuuuchos sentimeintos...<em>**

**_GOSH cuando vio el cap de Reichenbach Fall, no bueno.. lloré y lloré, y volví a llorar..._**

**_ODIOAMO a Moffat y a Mark _ juegan con los sentimientos de los fandoms xD_**

**_ahahaha en fin, estó lo pensé ayer en la noche antes de dormir, y asjvajhgdajshgda xD lloré otra vez XDDDD_**

**_hahahahaha_**

**_bueno, espero que les guste leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo._**

**_Disfruten._**


End file.
